A Fork In  The Road
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: 'You expect us to speak of him as our father.We knew him only as the Kazekage, nothing more, nothing less. And all I have to say is that if he had been a better father, maybe we would've been better children.' SandSibs


**Title: **A Fork in the Road

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Sand Sibs

**Summary: ** As a Kazekage, he couldn't have been better, had he tried. But you expect us to speak of him as our father. We knew him only as the Kazekage, nothing more, nothing less. And all I have to say is that if he had been a better father, maybe we would've been better children,'

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Author Note:** I've always wanted to do Gaara's point of view on his less-than-nice-father.

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

The sun beat mercilessly with its rays, as if it wanted to melt the gathered people. The angry rays shot searing heat through the gathered crowd. However, it couldn't send away the mourners on the Kazekage's funeral. The Fourth was a respected leader, despite having made some unforgivable mistakes. In fact, his biggest mistake was currently seated between his two siblings while members of the council went over themselves to name all the good and respectable qualities the Fourth Kazekage had had.

The Kazekage's children listened and couldn't help but think _'What a farce.'_ Of course, they'd be required to be a part of the farce too, and each of them would have to say something good about their father.

'I can't,' Temari had said the morning before they left their house for the funeral. 'I can't just go there and say good things about him. Not like that, not now.' She violently shook her head.

'I can't either,' Kankurou said darkly. 'And Gaara can't. none of us can. Has the fact that we can't do something ever stopped us before?'

'We're not supposed to say anything that isn't true. We will say what is true – he was a strong leader of the Sand, and a respectable shinobi who was willing to do anything for the safety of his village.' Gaara spoke for the first time, slowly, as if he was rolling each word on his tongue and tasting it before spitting it out. He sounded somewhat bitter at the last part.

Temari nodded slowly.

'Treat this like a fork in the road, Temari,' Kankurou said. 'It's nothing we can' deal with.'

And now, some time later, the three waited to be called forth to say what was true about the Kazekage, who had never truly been their father.

Finally the master of the ceremony spoke their names, and three got up slowly and walked towards the microphone. They stood in their best formation- Gaara in the middle, but slightly behind, ready to step in, Temari and Kankurou on both sides – the middle and close range attackers.

'Can you do it, or should I take the initiative? I have the entire speech memorized,' Gaara whispered quietly. His siblings had become accustomed to those random acts of human understanding that he sometimes committed, after their return from Leaf. His sister nodded weakly towards the mice. It had always been somewhat of a consolation that when things went south Gaara would interfere and eliminate the danger.

'Our father' Gaara began, ', has always been, and will always be to us what he is to all of you – The Fourth Kazekage.' The gathered mourners seemed a little surprised and a lot scared that the monster had taken the word instead of his sister.

'As a shinobi, and a leader of the village, he was the most respectable man I know. he was a strong leader, and a powerful shinobi whose main priority was the prosperity of the village. He was willing to go to any lengths to ensure its safety. As a Kazekage, he couldn't have been better, had he tried. But you expect us to speak of him as our father. But there is only so little that can be said about that. We knew him only as the Kazekage, nothing more, nothing less. And all I have to say is that if he had been a better father, maybe we would've been better children,' the boy finished.

'Let's go,' he hissed quietly to his siblings. 'We did what we had to here.'

The three descended from the platform and left the ceremony under the criticizing gazes of the other attendees.

'That wasn't my speech,' Temari said.

'No, that was my speech,' Gaara said. 'I had some time to kill last night.'

'Where to now then?' Temari asked.

'Home before we melt under that sun,' Kankurou said. 'Then we'll see.'

'Then we'll see,' Gaara echoed. It felt like a new beginning.


End file.
